


The Vampire Diaries

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Julchen loves puppies, Mari is basically a puppy who sucks blood, a little bit of smut, and Ludwig thinks he's being a good brother but is actually not, vampire! Denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: Mari should have been normal. Well, she certainly looked it and acted it, she mostly fitted in when it came to fashion. Most of her abnormalities coming from her height and wild mane of curls. Well, that and the fact that she was living with and dating a girl.Aside from that, she was normal, right?Wrong.





	The Vampire Diaries

Mari should have been normal. Well, she certainly looked it and acted it, she mostly fitted in when it came to fashion. Most of her abnormalities coming from her height and wild mane of curls. Well, that and the fact that she was living with and dating a girl. 

Aside from that, she was normal, right?

Wrong. 

For the past month or so, she had been a creature who had to suck blood to satisfy cravings and soothe her throat. And the two things she had vowed not to do was tell her girlfriend and drink from her. Julchen would probably hate her if she knew! No, it had to be a secret. 

so, to satisfy her constant cravings- the blonde vampire would leave at night, slipping away silently, and would go suck from random people… Sadly, this time she managed to suck on the neck or someone who seemed to fight back- being chased while the person fired arrows at her. ‘shit…. i have to call jul...’ Mari groaned, and called her girlfriend, still running rapidly, begging for her to pick up- instantly speaking when she heard the other end pick up, “Jul? hey, Babe, how are ya? um yeah i kinda need you to hurry and open the back door and shut it the second i get in-don't ask just do i'm getting closer as we speak please its life or death now” with that she got closer to the door, bracing herself to crash into it. Luckily, the door was opened just before she crashed into it and immediately closed after her. 

And a bunch of arrows crashed into the door.   
"Mari, what the hell did you do?!" Julchen yelled, not even looking back at her.   
“u-uh…. i-i accidently broke a window on someone’s car and they had a bow and arrow and started shooting at me.” she was trying to calm down, trying to get her fangs to go away and get her skin to get to normal and get rid of the grey streak-but they wouldn't go away…. probably because of the blood still around her mouth.   
"You dumbass." The albino sighed, slowly turning around to look at her and freezing. "You go out in cosplay or something?"  
The vampire laughed nervously, nodding while trying to not lick the extra blood away-though it was killing her because it smelled so good, so she occasionally either started to lick it away or she would bite her lip, wincing because the fangs were very real and digging into her lip.   
"Go get changed then, I'm heading upstairs to take a nap." It was surprising how calm as was about all of this but really, she was just tired. 

Mari just laughed nervously, nodding, and waited for the other to head up before she headed to the downstairs bathroom, cleaning her face up and waiting for appearance to return to normal….she should have never drank so much blood, she was full, so her appearance wouldn't change until she got hungry again...Shit. The vampire just ran her hands through her hair, then headed up, praying to every known and unknown god that she would be hungry by the time she woke up next; and got into bed, facing away from her girlfriend. The albino cuddled up to her sleepily, trying desperately to go to sleep. Mari had to force herself to close her eyes, slowly drifting off into a reluctant sleep, her appearance still not changing.

So, by morning, it weirded Julchen out a bit that her girlfriend still looked like she had before.   
Of course, she was actually starting to fall asleep by the time her girlfriend woke up, her mouth open slightly as she snored, her fangs showing and just slightly pink from the blood she had drank the night before. That was weird... So what did the Prussian girl do? She poked them to see if they were real. They were very much real, and very much sensitive- Mari twitching slightly when she felt her fangs being poked at. In all honesty, Julchen was lucky Mari hadn't woken up and instinctively sucked some blood.

It was rather freaky and Julchen slowly slinked out of bed knowing she was going to have to pretend to have not seen that. She didn't want people to freak out and hate her baby. Mari woke up around noon, the grey streak still in her hair and her hair just a shade darker than normal, but otherwise her skin was pretty close to being normal again, and her eyes had gone back to normal as well-so that was good. The blonde(?) headed downstairs, yawning and at first flinched, hissing when she walked straight into the light of an open window, retreating back up the stairs, glaring at the window. She hated that goddam window now. The open curtain made her girlfriend groan because she hated sunlight in the mornings, going as far as closing all of the curtains and blinds in the house. That made the vampire very happy, now freely walking around the house, eventually settling down on the couch, having not eaten anything yet, when normally she would hurry to get something to eat first thing after she woke up. The dane just flipped on the tv, looking through channels to find something decent to watch. It took a good half hour for Julchen to wake up properly (with the help of caffeine) and realise that something was wrong with Mari. 

She sat down in front of her and simply asked her if anything was bothering her. Mari blinked, tilting her head, then shook her head, “nej, nothing’s wrong, why are you asking?”  
Julchen rested her chin on the couch and pouted. "You don't seem like yourself..."  
“well i am so…” she just shrugged, and laid across the whole couch-not taking up much room but still.  
"What's with the teeth, anyway?"   
The vampire just ignored the question, staring at the tv as a way to avoid answering that question-not wanting to tell the other because she was afraid the other would get freaked out or even break up with her because of the truth. The girl on the floor pouted and poked her.   
"I won't freak out at the answer."  
The girl on the couch kept ignoring her, but it was easy to tell she didn't want to keep the secret-because she was biting the inside of her cheek and her eyes were starting to look all over the place.  
"I'll kiss you if you tell me." She didn't expect that to work. It didn't, but it made the poor girl get guiltier, now staring at the ceiling while trying to think of a lie she could tell that would stop the questions-she couldn't think of any that would work.   
"I'll do whatever you want but just please tell me, I can see that it's killing you."  
“you’re gonna leave me out of fear if i do… i just know it…” she mumbled, facing away from the other.  
"Don't be stupid, I'd never leave you!" She insisted, climbing up next to her. "And I can never be scared of someone so damn adorable."  
“okay,fine….” she moved her hair so it wasn't covering her neck, and showed her neck off to the other-two holes on the side of it showing she had been bitten, “i'm a vampire now…”  
"Fair enough. It that why you got chased last night?" Julchen should not be this calm.   
“y-yeah….i bit a guy while he was out hunting at night….u-um w-why are you so calm about this?”  
"Because you're still the same person you always were and I don't see any reason to think of you differently."   
Mari just sighed a bit, and was still looking at the ceiling, “well that's not what society thinks... or vampire-catchers seem to think…” she felt her fangs with her tongue, “and it doesn't help that when i haven't had blood in a while my throat gets really sore and shit…”  
"You know when you drink from someone? Do you actually drain all of their blood?"  
“what? no of course not! we just drink just a little bit to try and soothe our cravings. and as long as we drink from someone they are fine, they only turn into vampires if we just bite and leave.”  
"Promise not to bite and leave and you can drink from me if you want." She shrugged, not seeing a problem with it.   
“i promised myself i wouldn't though…” She mumbled, looking away, burying her face into one of the throw pillows.  
"If it means you won't piss off hunters, you can drink from me. I just want you to be safe."  
“but i don't want to accidentally hurt you.” she pouted, looking like a little puppy or something because of her fangs.  
"I trust you, Mari, I know you won't hurt me."  
“well not on purpose, i still don't know exactly how to control my urges and cravings yet.”   
"Mari, please. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
The vampire just groaned and moaned like an angsty teen for a bit before sighing, “....are you close to getting on your period yet?” she asked, blushing a bit.  
The albino blinked, supposing that was a good idea. Only one problem though. "I don't count days."  
“...have you had cramps?”  
"A couple..."  
Mari’s eyes lit up, and she looked so excited, and she still looked excited even after she cleared her throat-her throat starting to sting and hurt, “so you should start any day, right?” God she was so excited.  
Julchen smiled widely, gently kissing her. Mari kissed back gently, making sure her fangs weren't in the way.

This was going to make making out so difficult. But they would find a way, they would find a way no matter how long it took; they needed to be able to make out. They did eventually figure out how, Julchen just had to avoid the fangs. So with that found, they had a small make out session before they began making breakfast. Because why not.  
“no garlic.” Mari piped up, sitting on the counter as Julchen cooked breakfast, swinging her legs slightly, twirling her silver streak around her finger.  
"I hate garlic anyway." Julchen shrugged, just making waffles for breakfast.   
"I know but still.and yay! waffles!" She grinned, looking kind of cute with those fangs of hers.  
"You're adorable." She grinned at her, kissing her cheek before getting back to making waffles. The vampire just grinned more, and wiggled slightly in her spot out of happiness, and watched the other cook. It wasn't long before the waffles were ready, plated up, and given out. Mari grabbed her waffles, and loaded the plate up with syrup and all her favorite toppings, digging in eagerly. Julchen did the same. 

Their morning was surprisingly normal. 

As normal as a morning could be with a hyperactive vampire. See? Perfectly normal.   
Mari looked at Julchen, shifting so her head was in her girlfriend’s lap, bored, “hey jul, i'm bo-” she froze, sniffing the air, smelling blood and her eyes got this look in them, turning from blue to silvery ice blue, and her fangs got a tiny bit longer.  
"What's up?" Being bored was normal for Mari but stopping in the middle of saying do was not.   
“....are you on your period now?....”   
"I dunno."  
“...i smell blood…” she licked her lips and fangs.  
"Wanna just go for it...?"  
“in the bedroom, in case someone decides to just barge in like they sometimes do.” she was talking about how sometimes Gilbert or Ludwig or Monika would just walk on in-or even Maria and Lutz.   
"I swear, they think they live here sometimes." She rolled her eyes before dragging the vampire upstairs.   
The vampire followed eagerly, a huge smile on her face, smelling more blood. At least Julchen wouldn't feel like crap until much later. 

Once they were in their room, Mari shut the door and kissed Julchen eagerly, so excited to get a lot of blood. Julchen kissed back, all happy because now her cramps wouldn't come in until later and she was going to make Mari happy too. They ended up on the bed, Julchen on the bottom, kissing eagerly. Mari kept kissing her, eventually breaking the kiss when they needed to breathe, and began kissing her neck, removing her clothes as she kissed a trail down to her hips, pulling off her underwear and looked up at her, silently asking if she was ready, because in all honesty, the vampire didn't know if it would hurt or not because of her fangs. The albino nodded, having loved the attention she was getting and she was really excited now. Mari nodded, and licked her clit for a bit before licking her entrance, shuddering from excitement when she tasted the blood, and inserted her tongue into her, happily drinking the blood. There wasn't all that much blood yet because it was only the first day but Julchen was in heaven, lightly gripping Mari's hair as she moaned deeply. Mari kept doing it, rubbing her tongue against Julchen’s sweet-spot, not needing to take much time to find it anymore, and drank what blood there was, continuing to please her girlfriend. The albino continued to moan, begging her to go faster as she began rubbing at her clit for extra stimulation. Mari reached up and stroked her clit for her, licking faster. Julchen was soon calling her name as she released, flopping back on the bed once she had ridden out her orgasm. Mari pulled back, licking her lips happily, smiling at her. 

The albino pulled back once she relaxed, cuddling up to her. Mari cuddled back, super happy because she was fully fed, and Julchen’s blood tasted very good. Julchen cuddled up to her for a while before getting up to sort herself out. Mari followed, because in all honesty she was like a blood-sucking puppy. At least she was cute. 

The pair ended up cuddling on the couch because Julchen felt like shit, all wrapped up in a blanket. Mari cuddled and snuggled her, eating ice cream and stuff with her, and gave her lots of kisses. This was the life. Mari was honestly the best giver of kisses and snuggles and cuddles when you’re feeling like shit. That was something Julchen would never take for granted. 

The albino was a good source of blood for her girlfriend until they had to stop while her brother was staying with them, being here on business because whatever he was hunting was around here.   
With the lack of blood meant Mari was not only going through withdrawal-but also her throat being constantly sore. Granted her appearance was back to how it used to look before she got bit, she still had fangs, so she had to refrain from smiling in front of Ludwig. Granted most of his time was spent trying to locate the thing he was hunting so he didn't really see much. 

Ironically-there was a vampire that was walking right under his very nose-literally.   
“i'm shocked he hasn't caught me yet.” Mari mused after Ludwig had gone on off to look for vampires.  
"You think he's actually hunting vampires? He never told me what exactly he hunted so I always assumed it was everything." Julchen shrugged, pulling Mari close. "But don't try and get into trouble, okay?"  
“i’ll try….though i'm really really needing blood….my throat really hurts.” she pouted, and snuggled close to Julchen, practically in her lap.  
"You wanna take a quick drink while he's gone?" She asked, nuzzling her gently.   
“yes please…” she was pouting slightly.  
"Go on then." She smiled softly, moving her hair out of the way. Mari blushed, and apologized in advance if it would hurt, gently piercing the skin with her fangs, then bit down, trying to be gentle, then began sucking blood slowly so she wouldn't hurt Julchen. It was actually rather pleasurable, Julchen moaning softly as the blood was sucked from her. The vampire only sucked a little bit to soothe her throat, pulling back and licked her lips, and got up to go get something to cover the two holes in Julchen’s neck, thanking her. The albino smiled softly, settling down in her girlfriend's lap. Mari covered the holes with a bandage, holding her close and smiled sheepishly, “i hate having to limit how much i drink…” because if she was fully fed, she’d change her appearance.  
"Only for another few days. Then you can drink until you're full." She smiled softly, kissing her cheek. "Be careful though."  
“i know, i know.” she smiled softly, and nuzzled her cheek.  
"And until he gets back, we can do whatever we want~" She pointed out, cuddling her.   
“if you’re hinting at sex, i can't, if i drink too much blood ill start getting full and once i'm full i look like a vampire.” she smiled softly, and cuddled her back.  
"Can still have a cheeky make out session~" She poked her nose gently, smiling softly.   
Mari rolled her eyes amused, and kissed her softly. Julchen chuckled softly, kissing back. And so they began making out lazily, at first not even stopping when Ludwig came back, the two still sat with interlocked faces.

They only noticed he was there when he cleared his throat awkwardly, holding up a pizza box. Mari pulled back, her face red, and smiled sheepishly, forgetting about her fangs. Ludwig noticed however just hoped it was his imagination. That and he couldn't act until his sister was out of the room.   
"I brought pizza."  
“c-cool.” mari was dying internally there, and buried her face into Julchen’s neck. Julchen kissed her cheek, looking up at her brother.   
"Gonna dish it out then?"  
"Ja, sure." He nodded before heading into the kitchen.   
Mari poked her head up, worried, “....i think he saw my fangs…” she whispered into Julchen’s ear, shifting so she sat in the others lap, and curled close, “please don't leave me alone with him, he’s gonna do something if he finds out i'm a vampire.”  
She shushed her, gently nuzzling her. "It'll be over my dead body that he hurts you."  
Mari kept her face in the other’s neck, cuddling close. Julchen kissed the top of her head, keeping her close. Mari looked up when Ludwig came back,and smiled weakly. 

The pizza was set down on the table, Julchen quickly grabbing a slice. Mari grabbed a slice, and took a bite, but gagged tasting garlic, and looked like she was going to be sick, quickly getting up to go to the kitchen to spit out the bite into a trashcan. Julchen was about to get up to check on her before her brother pushed her down and said he'd do it. She let him go, hoping Mari would be okay. 

Ludwig asked Mari if she was okay when he got there, looking somewhat worried.   
Mari nodded, and was drinking water, “ja… i’m allergic to garlic, i just found out last week after having a allergic reaction..” she shrugged, and tried to not open her mouth much while around him, since her fangs were throbbing in pain.  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, more worried for his sister at this point since allergies to garlic were a bad sign.   
“yeah yeah, i just need to get rid of the taste and such.. i have food in the fridge i can eat.” she smiled with her mouth shut, and opened the fridge and bent down slightly, reaching in, causing her hair to move away from her neck showing her bite mark.  
And that was when the German pulled her back, holding her by the shoulders. "Show me your teeth." His tone was low and dangerous.   
Mari’s face got paler, and gulped, slowly opening her mouth, getting scared. 

It was at that moment that Ludwig snapped, backing her into a corner and having a solid grip around her throat. "I want you to stay away from my sister, got that?" Never before had he ever growled at her or looked so threatening. Due to the grip on her throat the only sound Mari was able to make was a screech of pain, trying to get out of his grip but failed, looking so scared and terrified of the man, her eyes begging and helpless as she looked into his eyes, having tears running down her cheeks. He looked ready to kill her...

Until his big sister hit him over the head with a frying pan. Then he just fell unconscious. Mari fell to the ground, holding her neck, gasping for breath and shaking while crying. Julchen dropped the frying pan before pulling her into a hug and apologising profusely. Mari clung to her, shaking and crying because she had been so scared he was going to kill her, a dark red handprint around her neck. She was shushed gently, her girlfriend holding her protectively and promising that it wouldn't happen again. 

The siblings were going to have words when the younger one woke up. 

Mari clung to Julchen still, whimpering and just needed cuddling. She got all the cuddles she needed once Ludwig was tied to a chair, Julchen wanting to make sure he was harmless when he woke up. Mari was glaring a bit at him when he woke up, though she was still sniffling and had a few tears on her cheeks, her neck red and slightly swollen where his huge hands had squeezed-hell she even flipped him off, she was so mad and hurt by his actions. Julchen had him at frying pan-point, glaring right at him and demanding to know what he was thinking.   
"I was protecting you!" He yelled, trying to move and failing epically.   
"Mari would never hurt me! Until you did. You almost killed her!"  
"You almost killed me! And she's dangerous, she's the vampire I've been trying to find!"  
"Ludwig Beilschmidt, if you say one more word against my girlfriend, I will not only disown you but I will also sell you to the damn circus." 

That shut him up. 

"Now, what do you have to say to Mari?"  
He was still silent.   
"Well?"  
And that was when a bitter apology was muttered. That and a comment on how blood was thicker than water.   
"Not my fault the water is sweeter." She retorted as she sliced the ropes. "But I think you had better leave."  
Mari clung to Julchen, staying behind her as Ludwig was let go, still scared he was going to hurt her, “...don't let him hurt me please..” she whispered, clearly still scared of him, and clung to Julchen’s shirt. She honestly wouldn't forgive him for a long time after. Julchen held her close until she heard the front door slam, relaxing at that point. Mari relaxed as well, and rubbed her neck, since it still hurt.

The albino got her to sit down on the couch before getting her a cold cloth to put around her neck. The vampire hissed in pain since it hurt, but thanked her. Julchen apologised again for her brother, wishing she could have prevented what happened. Mari just said it was okay, letting the other heal her neck. They cuddled for the rest of the day as a way of apologising. Mari was fine with that.

once Mari’s neck got better, they continued doing what they had done before Ludwig got there- Mari helping Julchen out with her period. And they continued to do that every month after that. It was never getting any better than this.


End file.
